


Dizzy

by AnnaWildeHopps



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWildeHopps/pseuds/AnnaWildeHopps
Summary: Nick y Judy mantienen una relación a escondidas.  Era una conducta autodestructiva, pero no lo podía evitar. Seguía amando cada momento con ella.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Kudos: 11





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> Ya se que debería seguir con Bones. En mi defensa, acabo de descubrir al grupo MISSIO, el cuál es increíble y lo amo. Después de obsesionarme mucho con la canción Dizzy, se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia. Espero les guste

El timbre sonó, y él se levantó a abrir la puerta de su departamento.

Un torbellino gris se impactó contra su cuerpo, tomándolo de la corbata y besándolo desesperadamente. Él caminó hacia atrás y cerró la puerta de un golpe, tomando a la hembra de la cintura. Se separaron para tomar aire.

"Tardaste" dijo el zorro.

"Tenía que terminar un reporte" contestó la coneja en un susurro, y luego volvió a besarlo.

Esta situación había empezado hace tres meses. Era una noche de películas normal, como cualquier otra. Solo que en esta ocasión, Nick había escogido una película de arte extranjera, y no había leído la sinopsis. La trama era una variante del cuento de la Caperucita Roja y el Lobo Feroz. Un antiguo relato de la época de la Edad de Piedra, para prevenir a las presas de los riesgos de acercarse a los peligrosos depredadores. Solo que la versión que vieron, tenía cierto toque erótico, y Caperucita Roja, la oveja protagonista, era devorada de una forma menos convencional por el Lobo Feroz

Nick vio a Judy sonrojarse profundamente con la película, y se disculpó por su torpeza a la hora de escogerla. Cuando su pata fue por el control remoto para quitar la película, fue detenido por la suave pata de Judy en su hombro.

"Tengo un poco de curiosidad, ¿podemos seguirla viendo?" dijo la coneja, con esos grandes ojos de conejo a los cuáles no les podía negar nada.

Entonces, dejó la película. Estuvo incómodo durante 35 minutos más, viendo de reojo el perfil absorto de la coneja, y con una incomodidad creciente en sus pantalones. Tomó uno de los cojines y lo colocó encima, para que la coneja no lo descubriera.

"Tú has estado con alguien de una especie diferente antes?" preguntó Judy de pronto.

"Una vez, pero también ella era de la familia Canidae" contestó Nick. "¿Y tú?"

"No" contestó simplemente la coneja. El zorro soltó una risa corta. La coneja volteó a verlo, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué es lo gracioso?"

"Claro que no has estado con alguien de otra especie. Eres tan vainilla. Ni siquiera sé por qué pregunte" respondió Nick.

"¡No soy vainilla!" replicó la coneja.

"Lo que digas, Pelusa" contestó el zorro en tono condescendiente.

De pronto la coneja se paró sobre el sillón, se acercó a él, y tomándolo del rostro unió los labios a los de él. No era un beso dulce y tranquilo como había imaginado que sería besarla. Era demandante y apasionado. El correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, y de pronto, la coneja se alejó de él.

"Alguien vainilla no haría esto, ¿no lo crees?" dijo de manera soberbia, retándolo a contradecirla.

Pero el zorro no podía pensar. Algo instintivo tomó el control, y volvió a atacar la boca de la coneja. Ella siguió el ritmo de manera entusiasta, la ropa fue descartada con apuro y después de un considerable tiempo, ambos estaban exhaustos, Judy descansando la cabeza en el pecho del zorro.

"Eso fue...wow" dijo la coneja.

"Si, wow". confirmó el zorro. "¿Esto dónde nos deja, Zanahorias?"

"No lo sé, Nick. Podemos...¿continuar así un tiempo?" respondió la coneja, mirándolo a los ojos con sus enormes orbes amatista.

"El tiempo que quieras, Pelusa".

Estos tres meses habían estado llenos de encuentros clandestinos y besos robados. Nick se sentía mareado. Por un lado, le encantaba lo que tenía con la coneja. Por otro lado, mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella, lo que fuera que tenían dejaba de sentirse suficiente.

Vio la espalda desnuda de la coneja mientras ella comenzaba a ponerse la ropa.

"¿Por qué no te quedas?" le preguntó Nick, desde la cama, aún enredado en la cobija donde momentos antes había estado con la coneja.

Las orejas de la coneja se levantaron, y él notó como el cuerpo de la policía se tensaba.

"Tengo unas cosas que hacer en mi departamento" mintió la coneja. Ella era tan transparente, que el sabía por su tono cuando ella no estaba siendo sincera.

Nick sabía que ella no quería nada formal. Para ella, era necesario mantener la imagen de la correcta oficial Hopps. Y una relación no solo interespecie, sino con un depredador, arruinaría esa imagen. Así que fingía creerle cuando ella daba pobres excusas para no formar un mayor vínculo con él.

"Bien Pelusa, te veo mañana"

Ella le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Nick cerró los ojos. Su instinto le gritaba que formalizara con Judy. Tener una relación así con ella iba en contra de todo lo que creía. Pero sabía que era la única manera de estar con ella. Era una conducta autodestructiva, pero no lo podía evitar. Seguía amando cada momento con ella.

Y no podía decirle nada a la coneja. Ella realmente creía que todo iba bien entre ellos. La conocía lo suficiente y si se enteraba de su conflicto interno, ella terminaría todo con él. Y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Había sido un día pesado. Era diciembre y los ladrones aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para asaltar a mamíferos distraídos, así que habían hecho muchos arrestos al patrullar en la zona central de Savanna Central. Habían aparcado la patrulla en el estacionamiento, y Nick se dirigió a los vestidores a darse una ducha antes de ir a su departamento. En la última persecución había sido empujado por un Rinoceronte a un cubo de basura y olía rayos. Al menos, le quedaba el consuelo que había sido al final del día.

Al salir de ducharse, encontró a Judy charlando animadamente con Clawhauser. Ella también se había duchado, y tenía puesto unos sencillos jeans deslavados, y una blusa de tirantes de color morado. Sabía que lo había estado esperando, así que se dirigió hacia ellos, cuando de pronto, vio como un conejo se acercó a ella. A la distancia a la que estaba, podía escuchar perfectamente.

"¿Oficial Hopps?" preguntó el conejo. Era alto para ser un conejo, de un suave color crema con motas blancas.

"¿Si?" preguntó Judy, al tiempo que se giraba para ver a su interlocutor. Le dedicó al conejo su mejor sonrisa profesional. "Estoy fuera de servicio, pero en qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Oh, mi nombre es Adam Cottonfield. La señora Hopps no te comentó?"

Judy entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Comentarme qué?" dijo con un tono de voz que solo le había escuchado usar en los criminales que capturaba.

"Le pedí que me organizara verte. Te admiro mucho y quiero conocerte. Ella me dijo que podía venir por ti al Precinto y que te avisaría para que fuéramos a cenar o algo así"

Nick sabía que Judy odiaba que le dijeran que hacer. Ya anteriormente su madre le había organizado citas a ciegas, con la esperanza de que encontrara una pareja y les empezara a dar nietos. Así que sabía que la sonrisa que le dio Judy al conejo y la explicación sobre como había tenido un día tan malo que había olvidado el compromiso era completamente falsa. Judy estaba furiosa, y su madre sabía que Judy estaría furiosa, y por eso prefirió organizar todo de esa manera, para evitar el enojo de Judy al menos un día más.

A pesar de eso, se dio cuenta que era la vida que le esperaba a Judy. Encontrar un buen conejo con el cuál casarse, preferentemente uno que quisiera dedicarse al hogar, y ella seguir ejerciendo su carrera policíaca. Formar una bonita y respetable familia y ser Jefe de la ZPD cuando Buffalo Butt se retirara.

En esa vida, Nick no tenía lugar. No al menos como la pareja de Judy.

Caminó hacia la puerta del Precinto, pasando detrás del conejo. Judy lo vio y lo llamó por su nombre, pero él la ignoró y siguió adelante, hasta salir del lugar.

Cuando llegó a su departamento horas más tarde, se encontró con la coneja sentada en el piso, a un lado de su puerta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Judy?"

La coneja abrazaba sus rodillas con los brazos, y levantó la cabeza para verlo.

"No contestabas el teléfono, y necesitamos hablar"

El zorro abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró. La coneja se levantó del piso y entró detrás de él, cerrando la puerta.

"No hay nada de que hablar, Judy" le dijo aún dándole la espalda.

"No entiendo tu actitud, ¿qué hice mal?" preguntó dolida.

"Tú no hiciste nada mal. El responsable soy yo, por dejar que todo esto creciera. Me di cuenta que no vamos a ningún lado. Creo que debes irte, Judy". Contestó sin girarse a verla.

"No" dijo firmemente la coneja. "No me muevo de aquí hasta que hablemos, Nicholas Wilde"

A regañadientes, el zorro volteó a verla a los ojos.

"Era una cita que yo no pedí, él y yo no somos nada, Nick" comenzó la coneja.

"Tú y yo no somos nada tampoco, Judy"

La nariz de la coneja empezó a temblar.

"Nick..."

"No te voy a obligar a dar algo que no quieres dar, Judy" La interrumpió él. "Sé lo difícil que sería estar juntos de manera oficial, y realmente no quiero causarte ningún tipo de dificultades. Pero tampoco quiero engañarme a mi mismo, y para mí, lo que tenemos ya no es suficiente"

"¿Tú quieres...estar conmigo...oficialmente?" la nariz de la coneja seguía temblando.

"Claro que quiero, Judy. ¿Por que no lo querría?"

"Tú lo dijiste. Que te veías como un eterno soltero, que no querías compromisos de ningún tipo" señaló Judy. "Así que por ello no que me quedaba después de tener sexo contigo, no quería hacer más grande lo que siento. Pensé que era todo lo que podía tener contigo y lo pensaba tomar"

De pronto, Nick lo recordó. Una reunión con el resto de los compañeros cuando recién ingresó a la ZPD. Había dicho esas mismas palabras cuando le preguntaron si tenía novia. Claro que eran parte de la máscara que se ponía cada que alguien preguntaba sobre su vida sentimental, no por que realmente lo sintiera. En ese momento, aún no se enamoraba de Judy. Y no podía creer que ella aún recordara esas palabras.

"Entonces todo este tiempo...los dos deseábamos una relación, pero pensábamos que el otro no, y sufrimos por ello en silencio?" resumió el zorro.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y soltaron una carcajada.

"Somos unos tontos" dijo la coneja.

"¿Qué quieres hacer, Judy?" le preguntó el zorro cuando dejó de reír.

"Pasar la noche con mi novio suena bien. Mañana es nuestro día libre, y mi novio podrá llevarme a una cita real" contestó la coneja, acercándose al zorro, rodeando su cuello.

"Suena perfecto" dijo el zorro, antes de besar a la coneja.


End file.
